Olivia Morris
Olivia Morris was best friends with Jill Roberts and Kirby Reed. Unlike other members of the group, she is a brand new character and is the only one, who is not based on a character from the original film. However, Olivia's "bitchy" statements are similar to Tatum's black humor. She has that girlish aura and personality that Tatum Riley had except for being feisty. Olivia is the most hottest, sexiest and popular at Woodsboro High School. As part of Jill and Charlie's remake, Olivia was the third character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree. Scream 4 At the start of the film, she is shown going to school with Jill Roberts and Kirby Reed. In the car both Kirby and Olivia ask Jill about her cousin, Sidney Prescott, whom Olivia brandishes the Grim Reaper and the Angel of Death. She calls Sidney this, because everyone around her always dies. Jill soon receives a phone call from Ghostface using Jenny Randall's phone and Olivia conveys her dislike for Jenny until she notices Jill isn't talking to Jenny. She then says, "Okay, that was weird." This makes her nervous when she mentions that she got a similar phone call from Marnie Cooper's phone. On the way to school, Kirby almost gets into an accident that likely would've killed Jill and injured Olivia. Once the three arrive at school, they are pestered by Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, two intense movie nerds. Robbie is seen wearing a headset with a camera which is revealed to be filming for a real-life blog. This seems to annoy Kirby and Olivia while Jill doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Robbie could be seen flirting with Olivia by referring to her as "Olivia 'Don't-Look-At-My-Tits-I-Have-A-Mind' Morris" which prompts her to shoot down his advances. Charlie is also trying to make a pass at Kirby that she seemingly brushes off. Later at school, with the group of friends in class together, multiple cell phones go off. The teacher hears this and demands the students to share the news to the class. She quickly answers, "Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night." Robbie makes a comment and is sushed by Olivia and a few other students as he tries to joke about it being the anniversary. Seconds after she announces this, the class sees news vans and emergency vehicles rush through the street outside. Following the discovery about Jenny and Marnie's murders, Olivia is brought to the police station alongside Kirby and Jill, where they are questioned by Sheriff Dewey Riley, Sidney, Gale Weathers, and Deputy Judy Hicks because of the threatening calls they received from Jenny and Marnie's cell phones. Kirby fears in the interrogation room that she may not live as long as Olivia and Jill because she did not receive a phone call like they did. Olivia arrives home that night to find a police car sitting outside of Jill’s house next door to her own. Olivia calls Kirby's cell to see what her friends are up to and finds out that they are watching a movie in Jill's room. Kirby invites her to join them, but she declines once she discovers that Sidney is staying at the Roberts' house for the night. Once again, she calls Sidney the Angel of Death and says, "Forget it. Next door is close enough." While changing for bed, Olivia receives a call from Jill, who tries to prank her by pretending to be Ghostface. Olivia telling Jill that was the worse imitation of Ghostface she ever heard Olivia tells her that it's the worst imitation of Ghostface she’s ever heard. Kirby meanwhile answers a call to Jill's phone from who they think is Trevor and finds herself talking to the real Ghostface. He reveals that he knows she's watching Shaun of the Dead then proceeds to tell her that he's standing in the closet. Kirby assumes it's Trevor attempting a prank, but he keeps insisting that he's not Trevor. When Kirby demands to know who he is, he encourages her to open the closet door. Despite Jill’s protests, Kirby moves towards the closet and opens it. Finding it empty, she brands the caller a liar to which he replies, “I never said I was in your closet!” Death As Olivia stands at her bedroom window, watching to see what is happening over at Jill's house, Ghostface suddenly bursts out of her closet. She turns around in shock, as he approaches and stabs her in the right shoulder, causing her to scream. Hearing Olivia screaming, Jill looks at her bedroom window. "Oh, my God! Olivia!" Jill and Kirby shout, watching Olivia being attacked by Ghostface. Sidney hears Jill and Kirby screaming for help and leaves the room. Meanwhile in Olivia's bedroom, Ghostface stabs her through the left hand, causing her to scream in pain. He removes the knife as Olivia gasps and looks at her bloodied hand for a split second. Ghostface kicks Olivia against her bedside drawer, gasping as a lamp falls. "Help!" Kirby screams. Ghostface grabs Olivia and throws her across the room as she slams into her dresser. Ghostface raises his knife as Olivia ducks. The knife stabs the dresser. Shouting, Olivia flees. Sidney enters Jill's bedroom and sees Ghostface in Olivia's bedroom. Ghostface catches Olivia and stabs her in the back as she gasps in pain. Olivia continues screaming. Sidney stares at the attack for a few seconds. Ghostface slams Olivia on her bed and stabs her. "Hoss! Perkins!" Sidney calls out, running outside, finding the police car empty. "Someone help!" Jill screams. Ghostface begins stabbing Olivia in the abdomen as blood splatters across the walls as she gurgles. Ghostface stabs Olivia once more in the torso, making a squishy/splattering sound, almost killing her. "Help! Help!" Jill screams as Sidney runs to Olivia's front door. Olivia groans as Ghostface picks her up and walks to the bedroom window. As Ghostface walks over to the window, Olivia is already dead. Sidney finds that Olivia's front door is locked and she has to break the window to get inside. Ghostface smashes Olivia's head through the window, shattering it. Jill and Kirby scream. Ghostface turns Olivia's mutilated corpse to show Jill and Kirby. Both girls flee with horror. Sidney’s efforts prove to be futile as Olivia is already dead by the time she arrives in her room. Sidney looks at the horrifying site before her, seeing blood splattered across the entire room, and sees Olivia's disemboweled, bloodied corpse on her bed with her intestines spilled out. Who Murdered Olivia? The Ghostface, who killed Olivia, was Charlie Walker, because Jill was in her room watching it happen with Kirby. She planned the murder by informing Charlie that she and Kirby will be watching Shaun of the Dead at her house while Charlie will be hiding in Olivia's bedroom closet. She also handed Charlie Trevor's phone, which she had stolen from Trevor. Since Jill was using Kirby's phone, her prank call to Olivia was probably a signal for Charlie to call Jill's phone. He used Trevor's phone to dial Jill's cell number knowing Kirby would be the one to answer it. It seems that Jill planned this so she could point suspicion towards Trevor whom she intended on framing for the killing spree. Olivia's death is, by far, the most brutal in the film and one of the most excruciating in the entire series. (Off-Screen): When Olivia was being attacked by Ghostface, she crawls across her bed, attempting to flee her bedroom. Category:Characters Category:Decased